


Talk Me Down

by SaviouroftheBroken



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, I have a lot of feelings and I love Troye Sivan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviouroftheBroken/pseuds/SaviouroftheBroken
Summary: Lukas gets bad news from Philip and of everything that's happened to them, this hurts the most.(Philip has to leave Tivoli and there's nothing they can do about it.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance
> 
> (Also if you're interested you can find me at lukeshea.tumblr.com)

Lukas groans as his phone pings from his bedside table, he looks at the clock on the wall before he rolls over. Eight am on a Saturday, _this better be good_ he thinks. Before he can even pick up the phone, it pings again. Both messages from Philip, he reads, when his eyes finally manage to adjust to the light.

**_From: Philip_ **

_Can you come over?_

**_From: Philip_ **

_I need to talk to you. It’s important ___

__Lukas can’t help the worry that rises in his throat. With the two of them and their situation, who knows what could be up. He gets up quickly and throws on clothes, he scribbles a note to his dad saying that he’s gone out to practice on the bike and then he’s opening the door, just barely remembering to grab a pair of shoes before he’s out and on his bike._ _

__As he rides to Philip’s house, he can’t stop the thoughts from circling around his head, _have I hurt him again?_ _Has someone else hurt him?_ His thoughts immediately go to the killer and a shiver runs up his spine, which he isn’t sure is in response to that thought or to the cool breeze whipping through his clothes as he speeds across the gravel. _ _

__He parks his bike and reaches the porch just as the door opens. Gabe and Helen are standing there, looking ready to go out and they look at him with grim expressions on both their faces._ _

__They exchange a glance and Helen speaks before words of concern can even begin to form on Lukas’ lips, ‘he’s in his room, first door on the left’. She looks at him for a second more before walking past him to the jeep._ _

__Gabe stays a bit longer and gives him a weak smile and briefly grips his shoulder before following Helen._ _

__A painful feeling forms in the pit of Lukas’ stomach, he takes a deep breath and walks inside. He finds Philip’s room and hesitates a bit before entering and finds Philip standing with his back to him, looking out the window._ _

__"Philip?" he asks quietly._ _

__Philip turns and, god, the look on his face sends daggers into Lukas’ heart. The boy is pale, paler than usual, and his eyes are lacking the liveliness they usually held. He looks so tired. The concern Lukas felt must have shown on his face because Philip half turns away from him before Lukas walks forward and gently grips his wrist and turns him around again. "Philip? What’s going on?" Lukas asks softly, he’s desperate to know what’s happening._ _

__"I-..." Philip begins, but he cuts himself off and looks at anything but Lukas. Lukas keeps looking at him and waits, his fingers are still holding Philip's wrist and he strokes the soft skin with his thumb. Philip takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, when he opens them again to look at Lukas, they’re visibly wet. Lukas’ eyebrows furrow, and he searches Philip’s face for answers._ _

__"I’m leaving," he finally says._ _

__Lukas feels the breath leave his body. It takes him a few seconds to actually hear what Philip has just told him. "You’re what?" he asks, a slight shake in his voice._ _

__"I’m leaving Tivoli," Philip repeats, his voice barely audible. The truth finally hits Lukas, his stomach drops and he feels sick._ _

__"No," he says with as much strength as he can muster, shaking his head, "No you can’t leave, Philip, I won’t let you,"he pleads, tears creeping their way into his vision, he blinks them away angrily, "how did this even happen?? I thought you’d sorted things out with Helen and Gabe I thought-,"_ _

__"It wasn’t because I called social services, Lukas. It’s because your dad did."_ _

__Lukas is taken aback, "he what?? Why the hell would he do that? He knows the truth, he knows that I lied before.." Philip shakes his head, "it’s not because of what happened in the cabin, it’s because of what happened the other night when Helen had to chase that guy away"._ _

__"What?" Lukas is beyond confused._ _

__"He blames me for the guy coming after us. Helen had to tell him what happened and he thinks that it was someone relating to my past trying to come after me, and that you being near me is putting you in danger," Philip bites his lip, "so he called social services asking to have me removed because I’m a 'danger to society'" he laughs bitterly and shakes his head._ _

__"Helen thinks it was the killer from the cabin though."_ _

__"Your dad thinks that you identified the killer as someone who’s dead so he doesn’t believe her."_ _

__Lukas swallows nervously. He doesn’t know who he identified as the killer. Surely he got the right guy?_ _

__"Where will they be sending you?" he begins to ask the inevitable questions._ _

__"I don’t know."_ _

__There’s a pause._ _

__"When do you leave?"_ _

__"In a few hours or so."_ _

__Lukas feels dread rising in his chest. "Can’t Helen and Gabe do anything?" he asks, not hiding the obvious desperation in his voice._ _

__"They’ve tried. There’s nothing they can do," Philip shrugs weakly and shakes his head, "they’re at a meeting about it now to try and get it resolved but I don’t think there’s a way out of this, especially with my mom’s history. They wouldn’t know what kinds of people I’ve had in my life." There’s a heavy silence after that._ _

__"Philip," Lukas murmurs, he doesn’t know what else to say._ _

__Philip looks up at him and it’s obvious that he’s trying to hold back tears, "I don’t want to go," he says and his voice cracks. Lukas feels something warm running down his cheek, he wipes it away with his sleeve, he hadn’t noticed that he’d been crying._ _

__Philip lets out a shaky breath and Lukas steps forward and pulls him into a tight hug. Philip half collapses against him, sobbing, and lets all his built up emotions out. He holds onto Lukas as though he will disappear if he lets go. Lukas cries too, he can’t stop himself, he holds Philip as tightly as he can without hurting him and rubs circles on his back with his hand._ _

__"I don’t want to leave you Lukas..I-I can’t leave you," Philip chokes out against Lukas’ shoulder. Lukas bites back a sob that threatens to tear its way out of his throat at those words. All he can do is press a kiss to Philip’s hair as tears fall down his own face._ _

__He can’t lose this._ _

__"I can’t lose you," he whispers against Philip’s hair._ _

__Philip pulls back a bit, his face wet, his eyes puffy and tired. He takes Lukas’ hand and pulls him in the direction of the bed, throwing off the bags he’d been in the process of packing earlier. They lie down and hold each other close, never wanting to let go, both of them wanting to stay like this forever._ _

__After a while, silent cuddling turns into soft, slow kisses and quiet conversations._ _

__"I just wish there was something we could do, Philip."_ _

__"I know, but this is all I wanna do right now."_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be happy. It's really not.

Lukas wakes up to the sound of the jeep pulling in. He feels a weight against his side and sees Philip’s head resting on his chest with his hand gripping the material of Lukas’ shirt. His eyes prickle with tears when he remembers why he’s here. His arm is already slung over Philip’s back but he tightens it and presses a kiss to the top of Philip’s head, not wanting to let this go.

He hears Helen and Gabe talking in the kitchen and then there’s footsteps approaching the room. Lukas immediately shuts his eyes and pretends to be asleep, realising too late how intimate the position he and Philip were in must look. There’s a knock on the door and then it opens for a moment before closing again.

Gabe talks to Helen outside the door, “they’re asleep, let’s leave them for a bit longer,” and then they move away and there’s silence again.

Lukas feels Philip moving and opens his eyes and looks down, he sees Philip’s eyelashes fluttering open.

“Lukas?” Philip says hoarsely.

“I’m here,” Lukas replies, running his fingers through Philip’s hair.

They’re quiet for a moment before Philip moves off Lukas’ chest and lays on the pillow beside him, facing him. Lukas turns over as well and they just look at each other, taking in every last detail before they’re separated for god knows how long. Philip reaches over and rests his hand on the side of Lukas’ face, stroking the hair over his ear and then Lukas moves closer slightly to brush their noses against each other.

Philip leans back and looks at him tenderly, he looks like he wants to say something, “Lukas..I-I lo-” he’s cut off by another knock on the door. “Boys we’re leaving in twenty,” it’s Helen this time. Philip bites his lip and his eyes grow visibly wet. Lukas leans forward and kisses him softly, “it’ll be okay.” Philip nods and then sits up and wipes at his face, “you better help me finish packing since you distracted me this morning,” he shows a hint of a smile as he gets up off the bed. “Don’t lie, I’m your favourite distraction,” Lukas counters, following him off the bed. Philip rolls his eyes halfheartedly, though he’s grateful for the change in the mood.

They get to work, throwing the last of Philip’s belongings into various bags. Lukas finds the Polaroid camera on the desk, the sadness hitting him again, “don’t forget this,” he picks it up and holds it out to Philip.

Philip shakes his head, “no I want you to keep it, I don’t know what the kids in this group home are like but I don’t want to risk losing it.”

“Oh okay,” Lukas nods, looking away.

“I’ll get it off you when I’m back okay?” Philip promises with a weak smile, Lukas nods again.

“One more thing. Get in for a picture.”

“No dude, you know I look like shit in every picture,” Lukas whines.

“I’m telling you it’s not the pictures,” Philip teases.

Lukas laughs and pokes him in the side, but then stands beside him for a picture. Philip holds the camera up, angling it, and then Lukas grabs his waist and pulls him in so he can kiss his cheek just as the shutter goes off. They stay standing like that, arms around each other, waiting for it to develop. Lukas presses a kiss to Philip’s head.

Once it develops they both smile at it, it’s a nice picture of the both of them. Philip’s eyes grow wet again and Lukas clears his throat. Philip tucks the picture away in the pocket of his hoodie before he puts it on. He lifts a rucksack onto his back and picks up another bag while Lukas picks up the last one, he’s heading out the door when he feels Lukas take his hand and walk with him. Helen and Gabe probably know about them at this point anyway.

They head to the kitchen where they find Gabe and Helen sitting at the table. “We’re sorry we couldn’t fix this,” Gabe says, “it’s not your fault,” Philip says, “it’s my dad’s fault,” Lukas says quietly. “Lukas, he probably thought he was doing the right thing for your sake,” Helen says gently. Lukas shakes his head, “he didn’t do it for me, he did it for himself,” Philip squeezes his hand in support.

“Do you think he knows?” Helen nods towards their joined hands, Lukas looks down at them, “I don’t know.” Helen nods and then stands up, and Gabe does the same.

“Lukas could you excuse us for a minute while we talk to Philip?” Helen asks him.

“Yeah, sure,” he agrees, he goes to let go of Philip’s hand but the other boy holds onto him, “no, he stays.”

Helen sighs, “okay, okay,” she turns to look at Gabe for a second before turning back to them, “so..as you can tell, the meeting with social services didn’t go as we’d hoped.”

Philip nods slowly.

“We talked to them and they said that there will be limited contact to and from outside the group home, you’ll only get your phone during certain times and with supervision, and you’re not allowed to go anywhere except for your new school and the home unless it’s extremely necessary,” she continued.

“I thought this was a foster home not a prison,” Philip protested.

Helen shook her head, “we tried to argue against that but they insisted it will help you to adjust to your new living situation and keep you out of trouble, as they say.”

“This is because I ran away from the last home isn’t it?”

“That’s their excuse, yes,” Gabe replies.

Philip rolls his eyes, “Of course it is. How often can you guys visit me?”

Helen shakes her head sadly, “we can’t.”

Philip’s face falls, and Lukas feels his stomach drop, “ _What?_ This is absolute bullshit. How am I supposed to keep in contact with everyone? What about my mom? Does she know?”

“They’ll inform her, we’re not allowed to tell her anything about this. They’re in charge here,” Helen tells him.

“Can I at least see her before I go??”

“She’s still not permitted to have visitors Philip, so not this time, I’m sorry,” Gabe says shaking his head.

Lukas stays silent throughout this exchange. Philip is gripping his hand a bit tighter than before, and all he can do is squeeze back.

“Your social worker will meet you at the home and tell you more, but this is all we know,” Helen says with a slight shrug.

Philip is silent for a minute and then he sighs. “I know you guys did everything you could, so thank you.” He lets go of Lukas’ hand and goes over to Helen and Gabe.

Gabe immediately opens his arms and hugs Philip tightly and claps him on the back before pulling away, “remember what I said about the spare room,” Gabe says and Philip nods gratefully. Philip turns to Helen who gives him a weak smile before pulling him into a hug as well, “what he said,” she agrees and Philip laughs a bit.

Lukas sees Helen tearing up even though she’s trying to hide it. They make eye-contact over Philip’s shoulder and she pulls back and says something to him that Lukas can’t hear, but Philip nods, he turns back to him and walks over. 

Helen and Gabe pick up Philip’s bags and head out to load up the jeep. "Lukas?" Helen says before she leaves, "Kamilah isn't too far away, but don't stay here too long after we leave, okay?" Lukas nods and then she's gone.

Philip reaches Lukas and then stops momentarily before reaching up and curling his arms around Lukas’ neck. Lukas buries his face into Philip’s shoulder and wraps his arms firmly around his back, savouring this moment.

“I’ll be back before you know it”

“I know, I know.”

“I’ll call you.”

“Yeah, you better.”

“Don’t break my camera.”

“I won’t.”

They both know they’ll break down if they say anything meaningful.

The the horn of the jeep beeps outside, they let go of each other but stay standing close. Philip takes Lukas’ face in his hands and looks him in the eyes, then he leans up and kisses him for a moment before pulling away and leaning their foreheads together. Lukas feels his chest swell with emotion, he so desperately wants to tell Philip how he feels and how deeply he feels it.

“Philip, I.. I..”

He can’t say the words, but he doesn’t have to.

“I know,” Philip whispers, “me too.”

Lukas feels his eyes watering.

Philip presses another chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away completely, “if I don’t go now, I’ll never be able to leave.” Lukas nods and they leave the house.

Philip gets into the jeep and Lukas stands by the open window of the door. Everyone is silent, there’s nothing more to say. They look at each other for a minute longer and Lukas reaches out a hand to hold Philip’s face and Philip closes his eyes. Lukas strokes his cheek gently with his thumb and then leans though the window to kiss his forehead. He backs away as the engine starts. 

The jeeps pulls away quickly, but not before Lukas sees Philip’s face crumple as he breaks down in the back seat.

Once it’s out of sight and he's alone again, Lukas falls down on the grass with his head in his hands and lets the tears take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Maybe the next one will be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished this! Hope this chapter makes up for all the angst... Enjoy <3

Lukas comes home and finds his dad making dinner in the kitchen. He bites his tongue and tries to sneak upstairs before he can be seen or heard. But he doesn’t make it.

“Hey son, where’ve you been?” Bo asks him as he takes the casserole out of the oven.

“Out,” Lukas replies. Usually he’d be careful to be polite to his dad but he doesn’t care anymore. He grips Philip’s Polaroid camera in his hand tightly, half hiding it from view.

“Okay, uh, go upstairs and get cleaned up, dinner will be ready in five,” his dad hardly looks at him as he takes forks out of the drawer.

Lukas leaves without a word. He heads upstairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him with more force than he intends to.

He lies back against the closed door and leans his head back against it, his eyes closed. He takes a few shaky breaths and then stands up, he walks over to his bed and puts the camera on his nightstand. He feels like it’s taunting him, a cruel reminder of the huge part of his life that will be missing for god knows how long.

He takes out his phone. Kamilah had given it back to him the previous day and told him that it had been modified with a tracker so she could know where he was at all times.

He checks for a text from Philip but there isn’t one. He has multiple notifications, an email from a motocross equipment business advertising a sale, a few texts from people from school and a text from Rose. Lukas swallows nervously. He reads the other texts first, all of which are along the lines of “shit bro you and Rose broke up??”

He feels tension growing in his chest as he clicks onto Rose’s message. It reads:

_Hey Lukas, I know we haven’t talked since you ended things,_  
but I need to get some things off my chest.  
I’ll talk to you in school tomorrow. 

Lukas bites his lip. Will she make a scene in front of everyone? He doesn’t need that right now. He looks at the camera on the nightstand and feels tears stinging his eyes. He’d cried until there was no tears left on the front lawn of Helen and Gabe’s house. He wasn’t going to cry with his dad in the house. He heads to the bathroom and turns on the tap. He rests hands on either side of the sink and takes deep breaths, closing his eyes and hanging his head.

 _I’ll be back before you know it_ he hears Philip’s voice in his head.

 _You better be_ Lukas thinks.

He splashes water on his face and looks at himself in the mirror as he dries himself with a towel. He looks as though he hasn’t slept in days. He probably won’t sleep for days after today’s events. His dad calls him from downstairs and he turns off the tap and takes one last look in the mirror before walking downstairs.

They eat in silence. Lukas can feel Bo sneaking glances at him every few minutes and he can feel his skin prickling with anger.

Bo clears his throat, “is the food okay?”

“Yeah,” Lukas responds monotonously.

“You’re very quiet. Is everything okay, son?”

“Yeah,” Lukas says again.

“Lukas. Look at me.”

Lukas keeps his eyes on his food, his heart beginning to pound. There’s a silence, but he can feel his dad’s eyes on him. He looks up, trying to keep his face expressionless, but failing as fear rises in his chest.

His dad raises his eyebrows at him.

He opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again. Why should he explain himself? After what his dad did to Philip? The fear he was feeling disappears.

“Lukas,” there’s an edge to his his voice this time.

Lukas stands up from the table suddenly, so fast that his chair scrapes the floor. He grabs his plate and walks away from the table, emptying his leftovers into the bin. His father slams his fist on the table and Lukas nearly drops his plate.

“God _dammit_ Lukas, talk to me.”

Lukas turns around, praying his confidence wouldn’t fail him now, “talk to you? Like you talked to me before you called social services?”

The surprise on Bo’s face is clear, “how did you-,” Lukas interrupts him, his confidence growing. “How did I find out? I found out because Philip told me. That’s where I was today.”

“I told you to stay away from that boy.”

“I know you did.”

“Sometimes you need to understand that I’m doing what’s best for you.”

“No, you’re doing what’s best for _you!_ ”

“What’s come over you all of a sudden?”

“Nothing’s come over me, dad, I’m just telling you that you’re wrong.”

“It was the right thing to do.”

“No it wasn’t!”

“Why do you care so much about him?”

“I care because I love him dad!”

The words slip out before he can stop them. Bo just stares at him.

“You what?”

“You heard me,” Lukas turns on his heel and leaves before his dad can say another word. He runs upstairs and slams the bedroom door behind him. He locks it and then walks over to his bed and lies down heavily. He wants to leave and take his bike somewhere but he knows that Kamilah would be on his case if he did. He decides to just lie there for a while.

Tears slide down the side of his face from the corners of his eyes. He’s not upset about the confrontation, he feels relieved, the truth is finally out in the open after all this time. But he’ll have to face the consequences at some point. He desperately wants to call Philip.

Philip. It’s only been a few hours but he already misses him. There’s been an ache in his chest since Philip left and it was making it hard to breathe. But at least he was home, in a familiar environment with people he knew. He hated to think of Philip alone in the city somewhere with a bunch of people he didn’t know.

Lukas lets out a heavy sigh and wipes at his eyes. He reaches over to his nightstand to find his phone and headphones. Philip had sent him the playlist he’d made for them and he decides that there’s nothing else he’d rather listen to in this moment. He focuses on the music and drifts off to sleep.

The next day he walks through the school corridor with his head down, avoiding any and all eye contact. He heads straight to his locker and pulls out some books which he nearly drops when he hears someone call him from behind. He turns around and sees Rose standing there.

“Uh hi, um, I gotta hurry to class I-,” his voice his hoarse as he tries to fumble for an excuse to leave.

“Well then I’ll be quick,” she knows he’s just trying to avoid her.

He says nothing.

“I’m just going to say this, Lukas. I know about you and Philip,” she says quietly.

His eyes widen and he feels his throat tighten, “you what? I don’t know what you’re-,” she cuts him off. “Lukas, _relax_ , I’m not gonna go around telling everyone.” 

He just stares at her.

“I’m not mad either, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. Obviously it sucks but it’s not completely your fault.”

“I really tried to make it work,” Lukas tells her.

Rose smiles at him, “I know. It’s not your choice, you are who you are. And I never told you this, but my older brother is gay. He struggled with that part of himself for a long time, but once he accepted it he was happy. Now he’s living in Brooklyn with his boyfriend of five years. He’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him. Don’t feel like you can’t have that.”

Lukas feels his eyes grow wet, “thank you, Rose. And I’m sorry, for everything,” he whispers. She looks at him for a moment before she reaches up and pulls him into a hug, “it’s okay.”

She pulls back after a moment, “I heard about Philip having to leave Tivoli, and I just want you to know that I’m here if you need to talk or whatever, and I hope he’ll be able to come back soon.”

He smiles weakly and nods, “thank you.”

“I still care about you Lukas, and I enjoy spending time with you. I still want us to be friends.” He smiles, “I’d like that.” She squeezes his arm and gives him one last smile before walking away. He turns back to his locker, feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He feels surprisingly lighter for the rest of the day.

He sits with Rose and their friends at lunch like he always had before. There’s no awkward atmosphere like he thought there’d be, their friends grow tired of making fun of them after a while and then he’s able to relax.

The next day is much the same, his dad leaves for work early after staying late the previous night, so there’s been no conversation there.

On Wednesday night Lukas is at his desk trying to do his English assignment when his phone rings, it’s an unknown number. “Uh hello?” he answers.

“Lukas? It’s me.”

He feels his chest swell with emotion, “ _Philip?_ Shit it’s good to hear your voice.” Philip laughs on the other line, “it’s good to hear yours, I miss you.” “I miss you too. A lot. But how is everything?”

“Everything is okay, the foster parents are alright and the other kids stay out of my way. I only got the phone tonight because they were still trying to sort things out with the social worker,” the bitterness is evident in his voice, “how are things with you?”

Lukas lets out a laugh, “um things are weird. My dad knows about us. Rose does too, she figured it out somehow.”

“Wait what? You came out to your dad?”

“Well, it kinda slipped out. I told him how I feel about you and we haven’t spoken since.”

“Oh. Wow. Are you..are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m actually fine with it, it could’ve gone worse.”

“I’m really proud of you Lukas. I wish I could-,” he’s cut off and there’s muffled voices on the other line, it sounds like Philip is trying to argue with someone.

“They’re telling me that I gotta go. I’ll call you again as soon as I can okay? I miss you,” he sounded quite upset that he had to go.

“I miss you too Philip, talk soon.”

“Bye,” and then it goes dead. He would’ve given anything to talk to him for longer, but at least he knows now that Philip is okay, and god, it felt great to hear his voice after nearly four days of complete silence.

The rest of the week is uneventful. He hears from Philip again twice, each conversation lasting about five minutes thanks to the rules Philip that has to to abide by. Lukas has come so close to telling Philip that he loves him a few times, but he stops himself each time. He needs to tell him that in person.

He comes home on Sunday evening to a quiet house after spending the whole day out practicing jumps on his bike. He sighs and heads to the kitchen to find something to eat. He makes himself a sandwich, goes upstairs and spends the next few hours doing homework and finding different ways to occupy himself.

He’s in the process of trying to tidy his room at around nine o'clock when there’s a knock on his door. He hesitates for a moment before opening it, his dad is standing there with a frown on his face.

“Lukas.”

“Dad.”

There’s an awkward silence.

“Can I come in for a minute? We need to talk.”

Lukas nods and stands away from the door, letting his father walk past him. His father sits on the bed and leaves room for Lukas to sit, which he does.

“Now you know I’m not good at this whole heart-to-heart thing, but I’m gonna do my best.” He takes Lukas’ silence as an invitation to continue. “Son, you were right. What I did to Philip was wrong, I see that now. I had no right to get involved without discussing it with you first and I’m sorry.”

Lukas is shocked, he honestly wasn’t expecting an apology like that.

“If there’s anything I can do to fix it I’ll do it.”

“Thanks dad.” Lukas is genuinely grateful for his dad’s efforts.

“Is that a new camera? I didn’t know you were into photography,” he points at the Polaroid camera on the nightstand.

“Uh no, it’s Philip’s.”

There’s a heavy silence after that.

Bo takes a breath, “Lukas, there’s something else I want to talk to you about. And this is a conversation your mother would’ve been so much better at,” he pauses for a moment, trying to find the right words, “I just want you to know that, while this part of you will take me some time to…get used to, you’re still my son and…and I’ll love you no matter what.”

Lukas can’t believe his ears, he’s completely speechless. Instead of saying anything he reaches forward and pulls his dad into a hug. His dad tenses before returning it. This is new for the both of them, they don’t tend to hug that often. After a minute they let go of one another and Lukas laughs slightly and wipes at his eyes, this is surreal, he’d never imagined that things would turn out like this. His dad clears his throat and stands up, his eyes are a bit wet too, although he tries to hide it.

“Your mom would be proud of you, son.”

“Thanks dad.”

Bo claps him in the shoulder before leaving the room. Lukas lets out a breath and falls back onto the bed, running his hands through his hair. He wants nothing more than to be with Philip in this moment, now that everyone who matters to him knows the truth.

The next day at school is pretty normal, nothing interesting happens apart from a fight in the cafeteria that’s immediately broken up by teachers.

When he gets home he sees Helen’s jeep parked outside the house. Fear suddenly crawls its way up his spine, has something happened to Philip? He pulls the bike to a stop and pulls off his helmet, looking around anxiously.

The front door of the house opens and Lukas looks up. It’s Philip. Lukas’ heart nearly stops. Before he can comprehend what’s happening Philip is running down the lawn towards him.

“ _Philip?_ ” he croaks in disbelief before the other boy’s weight nearly knocks him flat as he throws his arms around his neck. Lukas’ knees nearly buckle under him out of sheer shock but Philip’s grip prevents him from actually hitting the ground. He hugs him back tightly, not sure if this is really happening.

“Lukas oh my god,” Philip breathes into his neck and Lukas feels like he could burst. He pulls back and holds Philip’s face in his hands, scanning his features, taking in every detail he’d been missing these past few weeks. Then he surges forward and kisses him with a desperation he didn’t know he had in him. Philip eagerly returns the kiss, his hands sliding up into Lukas’ hair, he tugs it gently with his fingers. This is a kiss unlike any other they’ve ever shared, Lukas loses himself in it.

Philip stops kissing him after a few moments, “y'know, we probably have an audience,” he says with a grin, nodding back towards the house. “Do I look like I care?” Lukas laughs as he kisses Philip again before pulling back and resting their foreheads against each other. Lukas traces his thumb along Philip’s jaw and closes his eyes, grounding himself.

Then his senses come back to him.

“Wait, how the _hell_ are you here?”

Philip chuckles and looks up at him, “your dad has basically been harassing social services for the past week, explaining his mistake, claiming he was drunk or something.”

“No way,” this couldn’t be true.

“Yes way.”

“Holy shit, dude! I can’t believe this!”

“Well you better believe it because I’m not going anywhere,” he presses a quick kiss to Lukas’ lips.

“God, I love you,” he can’t stop it from coming out this time.

Philip’s expression changes, “you do?”

Lukas laughs, “of course I love you, idiot.”

Philip’s face lights up and he pulls Lukas in for another kiss, “I love you too,” he whispers against his lips. Lukas grins and grabs Philip’s hand, “c'mon lets go inside so I can introduce you as my boyfriend to my dad.” Philip rolls his eyes but he can’t hide the smile on his face for long.

Lukas realises in that moment that, despite everything that’s going on, he’s the happiest he’s ever been. The boy beside him is all he wants and all he could ever need, and he’s looking forward to having a future with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I hope you liked it! I'm going to continue with it and will (hopefully) give these boys the happy ending they deserve.


End file.
